Lonely Heart
by Strong Spirit 89
Summary: Princess Celestia dreams back to a few nights before she had to banish her little sister Luna away from home., the pain her heart felt as she watched the love fade away from her sisters heart. One shot takes place right before Twilight Sparkle gets sent to Ponyville.


**Strong Spirit:** _Welp this is my First of maybe many Fic's for the MLP fan fiction., I hope you all enjoy this it's short and sweet and I hope you all will like._

* * *

Princess Celestia was on the brink from the darkness that was growing within her little sister Luna., a darkness she knew she could not save her from.

But she could not let Luna fade away she knew somehow she had to catch her after she had fallen., her mind was hazy but she knew in her heart she had to fight back.

But a life without her sisters' love it frightened her never had she been alone or had she?

It was harder to remember the good times now they were fading., memories were turning to blotches in her mind.

Sliding in through the open door to her sisters' chambers' she sighed aloud her mane gently flowing in the cool draft of the room chilling her to her very soul.

In the dark she could see Luna asleep in her bed where she once dreamed about all the

times they shared together all the fun and...

Her mind was running blank once more is this what it would be like once she was gone?

Would she simply lose her?

After all they had together?

A single tear running down her cheek she leaned in towards her lovely little sister eyes

casting a tender glow upon her before she whispered into her ear a sweet nothing.

* * *

_What is normal in a world that changes all the time?_

_What is hate behind the smiling faces?_

_Am I forgotten my face blurred from your mind?_

_Or am I the disgust to you by my imperfections?_

_I tried to reach you and screamed for help._

_Yet all I see is nothing in your eyes._

_I can feel myself fading away._

_Our love escaping day by day._

_When I'm gone from your heart._

_Remember this hidden kiss we shared before we part._

* * *

With those words she kissed Lunas' forehead ever so softly her body aching out of the pain her soul felt deep within., she did not notice a single tear dropping onto her sisters cheek gently causing her to smile in her sleep.

With that Celestia was on her way she walked outside the room once more into the cold night the air was toxic and she felt ever so lightheaded.

The world spun faster and faster she couldn't stand anymore falling to the ground with a thud with some work she had managed to make her way back into her chambers before fading into darkness.

* * *

Hours would pass before she would wake to a throbbing headache.

Wincing she held a hoof to her head., why had she been dreaming of her lost sister again?

Was it a sign that the chosen pony would be able to show her the light she had failed to show her herself?

After all this time a thousand years was it time her sister came home?

Slowly it was coming back to her all the memories of the past she had hidden deep within her mind for so long., would she at long last be able to save her sister from the darkness that infected her heart?

Tears forming in her eyes she remembered the laugh and smile of the little piece of her heart she had lost so long ago.

For a second she thought she could remember their bond when it was strong.

Before her memories could drown her again a scroll suddenly flashed before her in a sparkling green light., opening the scroll she read from her beloved student Twilight Sparkle about a concern that the Nightmare Moon would soon return.

Smiling to herself she knew the moment she had waited for so long had at long last arrived penning her reply she knew if Luna would ever see the light the young pony Twilight would need help.

From friendship and love that would help shape her destiny.

And bring peace to the hole in her own heart.

* * *

**Strong Spirit :**_ Well that is my first fic hope you all had a good time reading it R&R everypony and tell me what you think love to hear feedback., I'll post more one shots tomorrow but for now need some rest._

_Thank you all for reading and goodnight._


End file.
